Rings on her Fingers
by Nanashi Kitsune
Summary: Some mysterious people kidnapped Hinata! ...And hired her to clean house. What do they want with her. And what happens when they must part! ...Poor Hinata... Eventualy an itahina or kibahina or nothing but a very sad goodbie story.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or the song for the title… Please don't kill me…

And no Neji! I already wrote you your story!!! Now let me type!!!

… Sorry about that… (Smile…)

-Nanashi Kitsune

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rings On Her Fingers

She began to wake up, taking in a strange smell that seemed like men and feet… She heard low murmurings from somewhere. Her eyes began to open slowly and her vision was blurry for a moment. Then it cleared and she was suddenly aware of a freak with blond hair inches from her face.

She slapped him.

"Oy! She's awake!" The blond exclaimed rubbing his right cheek gingerly. A tall, dark haired and evil looking man walked over. _Just another freak…_ she thought.

She suddenly felt herself lifted and soon standing.

"Can I eat her now?" A voice shot out. Then another.

"No! She'd make a better puppet!" The blond glared at the second for a moment. "Shut up Sasori-danna! …Un…" Sasori glared back.

"Everyone be quiet," said someone who seemed to have the authority. "Considering the state of the base… (It was bad!!!) She will work for us. No one is to harm her in ANY way."

Every one was now silent. She now began to look around.

All the men, there were only men, wore the same black jackets with red clouds on them. There were ten of them in the room.

"Itachi!" The leader moved slightly as the big freak looked toward him.

"Yes, Leader-sama," he said.

"Take our little pet to the kitchen and get it cleaned before morning. Besides… most of the mess is Kisames anyways."

"Yes sir." Itachi grabbed her shoulder roughly and dragged her down the hall.

When they arrived, she wanted to run. It looked like the city dump. It was completely filled with trash.

"What's your name." Itachi spoke in monotone.

"W-why… should I… t-tell you…?"

"Because otherwise I'll just call you pet."

She ignored him.

"NAME."

"Why… don't you… j-just call me… p-pet…?"

He began to turn red in the face and looked away. "J-JUST BECAUSE!"

"…Hinata…"

"Just get to work… Hinata…"

They began

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMIGOSH!!! THAT SUCKED!!! Well that's chapter one… It'd be nice if you'd review…

Bie then!

-Nanashi Kitsune


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or the song for the title… Please don't kill me…

Something I forgot to mention last chapter is that the characters are MAJORLY OOC!!! If you don't like OOCness … I'M SOOOO SORRY!!!… That's just how I write…

-Nanashi Kitsune

**Rings On Her Fingers**

She awoke with the sun shining through a window about the size of her head. When the window got there, she did not know. She blinked and let her vision clear.

Hinata was propped up against the wall of the now clean kitchen. She was wrapped in a jacket like the men had. She tried to get out of it, but she had no clue how.

"Hm." Itachi appeared without his jacket. "Don't scare Deidara like that again."

"Wh-What?…"

"You fell over just as Dei came in and he thought I killed you." Itachi kneeled next to her and undid the jacket.

About this time, Hinata noticed that the blond freak was cooking. "Is… that D-Deidara?…" She questioned shyly.

"…Yes…" Itachi helped Hinata up and grabbed his jacket. "Leader-sama says that you may wander the halls until nightfall to familiarize yourself with the grounds."

After he said that, he left. Hinata looked into the halls, but he was gone. She began to wander.

Around noon, Hinata was lost. This place was all twists and turns! It was making her head hurt. So she sat down against the wall.

Frankly, she did not notice when a masked boy sat next to her. However, she DID notice when he hugged her.

"MEEP!!!" Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin!

"…" As the boy let go he hung his head. "You looked like you needed a hug…"

Hinata scooted away. She was scared half to death. _What's wrong with these people?!_

"Do you not like it here?" The boy sounded sad. Hinata realized that he had meant no harm and was trying to make her feel welcome.

"…Why… would I…"

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Are you tired? Or hungry?"

"No… I… lost my appetite…" Hinata said with her eyes downcast.

"Oh… What's your name?"

"…Hinata…"

"Mine's Tobi."

"Tobi? That has to be the most normal name in this place…" She smiled.

Tobi was probably smiling as well, but we can't be sure. ---

Hinata suddenly yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Tobi grabbed her hand and led her quickly to a room with a soft bed. The last thing she remembered was Tobi leaving the room and the sheets were pleasant lavender to match her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOONE needs to tell me that it sucked because I already know… (Cries!)

Well, that was chapter 2 of who knows how many… Please review!

-Nanashi Kitsune!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto or the song for the title… Please don't kill me…

The characters are MAJORLY OOC!!! If you don't like OOCness … I'M SOOOO SORRY!!!… That's just how I write…

-Nanashi Kitsune

Rings On Her Fingers 

As her eyes opened, another man looked down at her.

"I told you to stop talking Sasori!!!" He yelled across the room at a red head who, frankly, looked like a puppet. "Now she's awake!"

"You know what Leader-sama said, Zetsu, and you're the only one who's yelling." Sasoris voice was calm.

"I just wanted a taste!"

"So?"

Hinata sat up. "Zetsu" was a plant. _OGOSH… Where's Tobi?!_

Sasori smiled and stood.

_Why are there only men here?_

"Zetsu, we need to leave." Sasori grabbed him by his large collar on his jacket. He dragged the plant out the door revealing Itachi who was standing in the hall.

Itachi came in.

"I said you could wander the halls until nightfall. You could have gotten lost. It's a good thing that Tobi had found you, or else no one would have."

"… You… have a… one track mind…"

Itachi looked at her. " . . . "

Hinata nodded, satisfied with her conclusion.

"… You're cute when you say things that make no sense."

Hinata blushed brightly at this. _OMIGOSH!!! A __GUY__ just told me I'm CUTE!!!_

Itachi draped an Akatsuki jacket around her shoulders. Hinata blushed. He smirked. She fainted. He freaked.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

When she awoke, yet again, she was being carried down the hall.

"Every time I'm near you…"Itachis grip was firm. "Do you faint around my brother too?"

"… B-brother?"

The two arrived at the end of the hall and Itachi put Hinata down gently then grabbed her by the shoulder roughly and took her into the room.

"Were her first days successful?" Leader-sama stood at a table in the middle of the room.

"Yes sir…"

"Sasori said that Zetsu almost ate her." He grew angry. "Do you know what would happen if Zetsu ate her?! We wouldn't get the ransom I told her family to give us!!!"

"You put a ransom on a little girl?"

"Shut up! Just don't let it happen again! …And she's not just a little girl… She's a Hyuuga."

Itachi nodded and began to drag Hinata out.

"Itachi. Don't take her like that. She's a lady and she's a lot more valuable than you."

Itachi let go and put his hand gently on her back and led her out. Hinata looked up at him in the hall and his eyes had changed from soft and gentle to cold with hatred. It scared her.

When Itachi and Hinata got to the lavender room they passed it. Instead he took her to a black room. Needless to say, everything was black. He threw her on the bed and walked over as if he was death. Itachi swiftly punched her and she went unconscious.

"No one is worth more than me." Itachi looked at the now asleep Hinata. She looked hurt as se lay there and Itachi felt sorry for hitting the girl. "I'm sorry Hinata… Even though I love you, I refuse to let you be worth more than me.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

OK… I think that was the best so far. It's the longest… And I think Itachi has some problems in his head… Das ist ch 3! Please review!

-Nanashi Kitsune


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto or the song for the title… And never will… I don't even know what song the title came from. Something like "She shall have misic" or something... Please don't kill me…

The characters are MAJORLY OOC!!! If you don't like OOCness … I'M SOOOO SORRY!!!… That's just how I write…

I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for the majorly late updates! 5ch00l… 1 h473z 17… (Translation: I hate school.)

-Nanashi Kitsune

Rings On Her Fingers

Hinata yawned and tried to sit up, but a firm hand held her down.

"… Fish?"

"I AM NOT A FISH!!! I AM A SHARK!!! Pleasure to meet you!" He said the last part with a wile grin on his face, showing his sharp pointed teeth. "Name's Kisame!"

"…"

Kisame held out a small cup of Green Tea… Or at least that's what it looked like… The small girl took the offered substance, but she did not drink it.

"… What did Itachi do to you." He sounded like he wanted to murder Itachi.

Hinata rubbed her eyes and felt a slight burning on her head. She put her hand up to it and felt blood.

"He didn't do anything bad and perverted did he…"

"N-No!" Hinata took her first sip of the tea and…

GAG!!!

"Wh-wh-what is this?!" Hinata exclaimed as she wiped the substance off her face.

"Herbs."

"Wh-why are they s-so b-b-bitter…"

"Incase Itachi did anything to you."

"I did nothing of the sort." Itachis' voice shot Kisames' words down as he entered the room. The two grown men, well man and fish at least, glared at each other with growing fury.

(Me at this time: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I don't want Kisame to be dinner!!!)

"Get out, Kisame."

"No. You hurt her."

"No I didn't! It was ordered not to hurt her."

(Me: Itachi? I have a ticket for a show of Dr. Phil for you… Though I still think a mental institute would be better…)

Hinata at this point decided to look for a hairbrush.

"I can tell what you did, Itachi. Leader-sama has put me in control of her."

"What?! Like you're any better?!" Itachi covered his mouth after the last words came out. Kisame was his best "friend". "… N-n-no…"

Itachi fled from the room.

Giving up her quest for a hairbrush, Hinata returned to the bed. "Is he ok?"

"He'll be fine."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.oi.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

"TOBI!!!" Hinata called from the kitchen. "TOOOBIII!!!"

"Yeah?" Tobi appeared from around the corner with a freakish (to Hinata) blond immortal known to Hinata as Hidan. He creeped her out.

"You said we could go outside today. Kisame says it's ok!"

Tobi looked up at Hidan. He nodded.

"Yay! They cheered in unison.

Hidan wandered of and Tobi grabbed Hinatas hand. The two wandered through many twists and turns in the now clean hideout. It had been about a week seince Kisame took over the care of Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata was fairly familiar with everyone there too.

First, there was Leader-sama. He never told her his name, but she knew that he had taken a liking to her. (Me: Is that possible?!)

Next was Nanashi-san. Hinata called her this because she never gave her name either. But Hinata was glad to know that she wasn't the only girl there. (Me: Hinata thought that she was a guy…)

There was Deidara, the hyper blond freak (Me: Un!); and there was Sasori-danna who looked like the puppets he controlled. (Me: She didn't know he is one…)

There was Zetsu, the plant who wanted to eat her; there was Kisame, the "fish" and her caretaker; and there was Kakuzu who seemed to have plenty of money. (Me: Maybe that's how they afford food for so many people…)

Also, there was Hidan who was Tobi's sensei and there was Tobi himself whom had become Hinatas best friend. (Me: YAY TOBI!!! Wow… a lot can happen in a week!)

Then, there was Itachi. He had been sent on a mission.

The two finally reached the outside and Hinata took a deep breath of the fresh air. She listened as the birds chirped and the trees rustled in the wind.

"Let's try to find four leaf clovers!"

"K-kay!"

Hinata found a nice patch oh clover and began looking for a lucky clover. She did not notice when Tobi wandered away.

(You wonder why she does not just run? She thinks Tobi is still with her. You wonder why Tobi wandered away? He thinks she is following him. Plus I could not do the next seen if he were there. Evil me!!! )

Hinata did not notice that Tobi was gone, nor did she notice that Itachi stood beside her.

"Hn…" Itachi knelt as Hinata looked up. She tried to comprehend who he was as he tenderly pulled a single four leaf clover from the sea of clover.

His hair was in his face, but when he turned towards her, she knew it was Itachi. Hinata tensed as Itachi grabbed her jaw gently. He tilted her head up and to the left. When he finally realized she healed, he made her look foreword. Itachi brought his mouth close to her ear and she felt his breath.

"You… Are very special to me…" He whispered in her ear. Then he pressed his lips to her cheek. His lips, she thought, were softer than she expected.

Itachi embraced her, resting his jaw on her shoulder. Then Itachis eyes flashed open.

"Hina—"Tobi froze as he saw the two. Itachi glared up at him. Then he stood, leaving the clover in Hinatas hair, and disappeared.

"Are you ok Hinata? What just happened?!"

"I'm… n-not sure… B-but I feel s-something I've n-never felt before… L-like a w-warmth growing inside m-me…"

"…"

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.oi.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Well, that is chapter… 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMIGOSH!!! I thought I'd never get it done!

Well. That one sucked, but less than the others did. For one thing, it's definitely longest! OKAY OKAY… I admit that the part with the clovers is bad and romantic and stuff… It's bad romance 'cause I listened to Caramelldansen the entire time I was typing!!! It's an addicting song… Well, constructive criticism is good… flames are tolerable 'cause I think we have marshmallows and if not, well, I am a pyro maniac… But what ever you do, I beg you review!

M4 l33t m1n10n5 w1llz rul3 t3h w0rl z!!! (translation: We will rule the world!)

By the way, if you don't know what the things that have translations are, they are l33t. AKA:leet. 0.o

Yours only yours I'm always in the fast lane! -me singing! -

My music stopped...

Thank you to kawaiiitahina123, dark-emo-gal, and KakeruTenshi for commenting! Youre all so nice to me and everyone else is mean 'cause you three are the only ones who have commented!!!

Also, if you have read my other stories, I am not going on with them. They are done. I wrote them out before I typed them. Many people want me to ad to them, but I cannot. Mabey I'll write a sequal, but I have to finish this first... And my pile of homework...

Enough of my ramblings…Tschus!

-Nanashi Kitsune


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto or the song for the title… And never will… Please don't kill me…

The characters are MAJORLY OOC!!! If you don't like OOCness … I'M SOOOO SORRY!!!… That's just how I write…

I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for the majorly late updates!!! And I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that it's really short! I haven't been able to do anything lately! --;;

-Nanashi Kitsune

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Rings Chapter 5

The men gathered in the room where Hinata first found herself. They gathered on strict business, thus Hinata was asleep. Leader-samma spoke.

"As we all know, I put a ransom on Hinata-kun. (Me:Um… Don't ask me…) Then I did some research online…"

"Um, sir? May I ask what online' is?"

"… Never mind what it is. The important thing is that I found out that she was kicked out of the Hyuuga family, thus the ransom is worth nothing."

"Who would do that to poor little Hinata-kun?! Why the little B--"

"Kisame, there are children reading."

"Thank you Tobi. You're such a good boy! Anyways, now that the hideout is clean, we must send her back… We all know that she needs to be unconscious when she returns, or else she might lead the village here…" Leader-samma looked among the men. (Me: Hey! There's a woman there too!!!) "Kisame and Tobi, you will take her."

"Sir, I object. Tobi is not through with his training yet." Hidan glared at the head of the group.

"OALLRIGHT!!!" The leader yelled going red in the face. "Itachi will go as well!!!"

Itachis attention was suddenly diverted from the floor to his leader. Everyone else simultaneously said "WHAT." Somewhere inside of Itachi, he gave a sigh of relief. He showed no sign of it though.

"You leave tomorrow night."

The men left the room.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Hinata awoke to find Kisame packing her few belongings.

"Um… K-Kisame?"

"Oh! Hinata-kun! Were just going to clean in here!" Kisame faked a smile. "Tobi is going to play with you. Oh! I need to… Take your jacket to the dry cleaners!!!" Kisame helped her get it off. Then Hinata went to find Tobi.

Everyone Hinata passed in the halls looked depressed. The day sluggishly slipped by; playing cards with Tobi and tormenting Zetsu was fun though… Then night came.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

AUGH!!! I'm BUTCHERING the Akatsuki!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Sorry for the delay on this chapter… It's 11:01 on Feb 13, 2008 where I am right now. 1 h4t3 5ch00lz…

It sucks. I know… So does V-day 4 me… But just 4 me… so be happy.

Well, constructive criticism is good… flames are tolerable 'cause I think we have marshmallows and if not, well, I am a pyro maniac… But what ever you do, I beg you review!

Oh yeah… My friend role-plays as Tobi! - She-he—it is such a good boy—thing---I don't know anymore… Thanks **FoamyxTobi**for tolerating me!!! You're such a good boy!!! Girl!!! I don't know!!!

Yeah, yeah, I know, enough of me…

Chao!!!

Nanashi Kitsune


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto or the song for the title… And never will… Please don't kill me…

The characters are MAJORLY OOC!! If you don't like OOCness … I'M SOOOO SORRY!!… That's just how I write…

OMG... You guys probably hate me... I guess you wouldn't be satisfied if I said school ate me alive... (Which it did...) I fail at life, so let me make it up to you guys by continuing with the update...

-Nanashi Kitsune

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Rings Chapter 6

Hinata heard them before she saw them. They were wispering and there were many of them. She faintly remembered some of them that seemed to come from a dream she had a long time ago. Through her eyelids, she could sence the sun.

"Father... Is she OK?"

"... We are not shure... The medical nin have found that nothing is nessicarily wrong with her..."

"Look! She's waking up!"

And that she was. Hinata slowly sat up on the soft bed. Her eyes opened drowsily. Then she began to see that this was not the Akatsuki. No, she was sitting on her old bed in the Hyuuga Compound. She tensed when she saw that even her father was there. She was confused. Then the door slammed open. Everyone looked.

There stood Kiba Inuzuka. He was panting as if he had just run all the way around the world. His short brown hair was drenched with sweat. He moved quickly towards Hinata, ignoring the orders to leave from the servants of the house. When he got to her, he embraced her firmly and would not let go. He was warm. Over his shoulder, Hinata could see Shino and Neji in the doorway.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Hinata was in the park one day, about a week after she woke up to everyone. But somehow, she felt she was being watched. All day she walked around the park with this feeling until she came to the forrested area. Then she saw them. Kisame... Tobi... And Itachi... Itachi stepped foreward.

"Hinata..." He drew a deep breath, but could say nothing. Finaly, he spoke. "Hinata, this is the end."

Hinata took a step back. She did not understand at all.

"He means," Tobi took over, "we're never going to see you again unless it's in a battle... This is goodbie...Hinata..."

The three came over to her and first Tobi hugged her, then Kisame, then Itachi.

In unison, all four said "Farewell..." then the men dissapeared with a gust of wind.

"...What will be... will be..."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

OK. That makes me sad... But It's the only way I could think to end it! I stink at endings...

Anyways... Have a happy summer, be safe, and I might be able to actualy write some more so any ideas will be helpfull please review and I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner please dont hate me yes this is a runon sentence because I didnt feel like using punctuation.

Bie Bie!(tear)

Nanashi Kitsune


End file.
